Grand Karcist Ion
Grand Karcist Ion, also known as the Sorcerer-King of Adytum, is a recurring figure in the SCP Foundation universe. He is considered one of the most powerful beings in the setting, being able to vanquish an elder god. He is the founder and messiah of Sarkicism, though the SCP Foundation is not sure if he ever truly existed or not. Background Ion's beginnings were humble, starting out as a lowly slave under the rule of the oppressive Daeva civilization in circa 1800 BCE. Blessed by the primordial being Yaldabaoth, Ion was given power over flesh and disease, which he used to garner a rapidly growing following and eventually overthrow the Daeva that had enslaved his people for so long. He and his followers created their own kingdom, with the city of Adytum as its capital. As Ion and his new empire continued to rapidly expand their territory, they were halted by a coalition of ancient civilization including the Egyptians, the Assyrians, the Minoans and the fictional Mekhanites. Fearful of the terrible powers Ion and his followers utilized, the alliance fought a brutal and destructive war against Ion which eventually ended after millions of casualties with the complete destruction of Adytum. Ion himself vanished and his broken followers fled to avoid persecution. Powers and Abilities Having been granted an immense power by Yaldabaoth, Ion had complete control over flesh in all its forms. His powers were akin to that of a demi-god and he was functionally immortal. Among the things he was capable of doing were *Physical transfiguration. For example, he was able to transform his arm into a massive wolf's maw to tear through steel. *Organic manipulation. He was able to force others to move against their will or simply cause their bodies to burst. Similarly. he was able to grossly alter the physical layout of humans to grant them enhanced powers, like immense muscle size or organic growths that could be molded into specialized weapons. *Share powers. Ion was able to give a modicum of his powers to his followers, granting them the ability to similarly manipulate flesh. Following Drawn to his immense powers and charismatic orations, Ion garnered a massive following which continues to exist to this day. These followers adhere to a religion known as Sarkicism, which is derived from the Greek word for "flesh". Sarkicism follows the tenets of Ion, and its adherents practice, among other things, ritual cannibalism, human sacrifice, thaumaturgy and organic augmentation. Some of the more powerful Sarkites have moved passed what can be considered human and are functionally immortal. The structure of Sarkicism is highly hierarchic. The three most powerful and influential positions are: *''Ozirmok'': The Grand Karcist. A position reserved solely for Ion. *''Klavigar'': The four most powerful followers of Ion during his age of ascendancy, they are considered saints to current day Sarkites. They are named Nadox, Lovataar, Orok & Saarn. *''Karcists'': The spiritual and secular leaders of Sarkicism. They are biologically immortal and have widely varying forms. Among the followers of Sarkicism are many highly powerful and influential figures. In SCP-1730, Elijah seems to be a reincarnation of this deity and is an Eldritch Abomination who took on multiple task forces, SCPs, Tau-5 "Samsara" (Cyborg Demigods), an Elder God/Titan (Saturn/Cronus/Kronos), and a Cheribum (Uriel/GateGuardian/Clef'sSCP-001). He seems to be in control of the dark Sun in the 001 proposal "When Day breaks". He seems to have a relationship with SCP-093 though he is not the one behind it as that is speculated to be Yaldabaoth. Trivia *It was speculated that Grand Karcist Ion was connected to the creation of SCP-610. *SCP-2191-3, a massive organism living underneath the Balkan Peninsula, was Ion's favored concubine. According to Sarkic cultist Draga Negrescu, she was once the princess of the "Blood Empress", and was claimed by Karcist Ion, as "was his right". It is implied that at the beginning she resisted him, but over time she came to worship Ion and wanted to bear his children and was impregnated by him. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Leader Category:Inconclusive Category:Horror Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deities Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Priests Category:Evil Creator Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Cannibals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Monster Master